Delirium Incubus
by City of Passion Fruit
Summary: "Finalmente, soy tuyo, monstruo." Nigel Colby era cómo un íncubo, absorbía la vida de Alex. Y Alex caía en una espiral de delirio... de perverso gozo, y asqueado horror.


_Disclaimer: No poseo "Like a Minds". _

* * *

Hacía mucho frío en aquellos pasillos de húmeda piedra. Y en aquellas habitaciones impersonales e incoloras...

Habitaciones siempre silenciosas, en las que dormir era cómo haber llegado al último sueño... El de la tumba muda en el mudo cementerio.

A través de la persiana jamás se coló ni un sólo rayo de luna... Pero quizás era mejor estar a oscuras; bajo la luz no me hubiera atrevido a dormir junto a Nigel.

Su visión me alteraba de una forma antinatural, casi espasmódica. No hubiera conciliado jamás el sueño si hubiera podido distinguir su figura estirada en la otra cama... aguardando. Siempre aguardando.

¿Nunca has tenido la sensación de que alguien te arrastraba, de que ya no eras tú mismo... sino lo que otra persona te obligaba a ser?. ¿De forma inevitable, irresistible?. ¿Cómo si "alguien" tirara de tus entrañas, cómo si se acurrucara sobre tu pecho, asfixiándote, cómo el Íncubo de las leyendas?.

¿Nunca has sentido el aliento de alguien sobre tu cuello, estando completamente solo?. ¿Nunca has cerrado los ojos, aceptando esa espectral caricia?.

Pero no hay nadie. Es sólo... tu imaginación.

¿Verdad?.

El internado siempre me pareció el lugar idóneo para una historia de fantasmas. Era enorme, lúgubre, gélido. Un castillo en el que podrían haber demonios bajo el aspecto de inofensivas gárgolas, muertos inquietos bajo la tierra, brujas ocultas entre las sombras que en su día sacrificaron a jóvenes e inocentes alumnos para sus pócimas de la noche de Walpurgis...

Vampiros cómo descarnadas y voraces apariciones nocturnas, succionando el líquido rojo de la vida a la hora de irse a la cama...

Eran cuentos de niños, por supuesto.

Pero en todo cuento, en toda leyenda, hay una chispa de verdad. Yo lo descubrí al fin... pero ya había perdido la capacidad de maravillarme que sólo los niños poseen. Ya no había maravilla en esas sórdidas historias de terror... ya sólo podía caber el asco.

_¿Y la fascinación?._

A veces, me despertaba en mi cama arqueado de una forma poco natural. Pero entonces, ya no temía a los vampiros... sino al beso del Íncubo.

Esa criatura de antiguo tratado medieval había sobrevivido a todas las "cosas de niños", y poseía mis noches y mis días. Era real. Era real.

Era Nigel.

Cuando él estaba vivo, no pensé demasiado en lo hermoso que era. Los chicos no se fijan de esa manera en otros chicos, ¿verdad?. Pero hay cosas que forman parte de un "todo" demasiado intenso y esencial cómo para pasarlo por alto... La belleza de Nigel no era algo baladí. No era un detalle superficial, no era un erotismo homosexual en el seno de una "respetable institución" cómo lo era el internado de mi padre. Su belleza no era algo que pudiera motejarse "de cariz impropio" entre dos hombres... Era algo totalmente diferente a cualquier cosa que pudiera suponerse. Una faceta más de él... una faceta concreta cómo un rasgo más de personalidad (cómo su mente peligrosa...), en lugar de quedarse en un simple y vacío atractivo físico.

Nigel era hermoso, ahora lo sé bien. Espantosa, siniestramente hermoso.

Poseía (ese era) el atractivo del Diablo.

Esa era la muestra más clara de la apetencia por el Mal. Una mente tortuosa y repugnante, y a la vez subyugante, revestida de la carne más fascinadora. El Mal no se mostraba cómo un monstruo deforme, cómo en una ilustración rancia de un libro de Collin de Plancy, o cómo el villano jorobado de una novela gótica... No; el Mal se mostraba tentador, en realidad, cómo la manzana del pecado original. No había culpa en esa apetencia... sólo la elección final, sólo traspasar esa línea... y no poder volver atrás.

No hay arrepentimiento. Algo te arrastra. Y ya no eres tú. Adiós a tu dulce vida.

Había algo en él... que yo no soy capaz de describir correctamente. Él era ideal para el internado en el que deberían haber habido monstruos... Él era un monstruo real.

Cuando estaba presente, diseccionando pequeños cadáveres de animales inocentes... Ese olor dulzón de la podredumbre no existía, supongo. Era yo el que lo imaginaba a su alrededor... pero me parecía sentirlo de veras, y llegó un punto en que yo no podía distinguir la realidad de la ficción.

Me gustaba aquel olor, de todas formas, imaginario o no. Aunque jamás lo hubiera confesado, ni a mí mismo, por aquel entonces.

Él sonreía con sus útiles de disección. Nuestros ojos se encontraban, y entonces me parecía que él también sentía el olor. Y su sonrisa cómplice me aterraba... porque me daba la sensación de que era él quien me hacía _creer en el olor_. De que lograba hacerme creer a pies juntillas cosas imposibles, que no podían existir.

Imaginaba sangre en sus labios voluptuosos, entonces. Y cómo él pasaría la lengua rosada sobre ellos, deleitado por el sabor metálico. Si era la sangre de los animales, o la suya propia en una lujuria de autolaceración, no lo sé. Yo simplemente imaginaba... pero a veces de una forma incontrolada, sin entender del todo lo que veía o sin darle explicación alguna, cómo si no conociera las reglas del juego o las obviara... cómo si esa fuera la imagen captada de un cerebro ajeno. Supongo que era esa la comunión de mentes que a mí tanto me aterraba.

Sobre todo, cuando por las noches, en la oscuridad, creía sentir sangre en mis propios labios. Pero mi lengua quedaba paralizada, y ni siquiera era capaz de lamer el líquido. Y eso, aunque suene absurdo, me pesaba más que el hecho de sentir sangre manchando mi boca.

Él me estaba iniciando en cosas prohibidas, atroces. Yo lo sabía...

Cuando él estaba ausente... sentía sus ojos en mi nuca, y me quemaban. Una vez, grité en mitad de clase debido a ello. Nigel estaba en la enfermería, tuvo un accidente en clase de Gimnasia.

Grité porque me había parecido sentir sus dedos helados en el abdomen. Cómo si los hubiera pasado suavemente por el... en una caricia tan leve cómo el roce de una pluma.

Quizás, lo más terrorífico de todo fue lo mucho que me gustó. Me gustó la sensación.

Quería más. Experimentar más cosas prohibidas. Mal que me pesara, era así.

Una conexión extraña, estando ambos separados... le sentía justo a mi lado, me parecía capaz de cualquier cosa.

Nigel me parecía un semidiós...

Los cuentos se habían hecho realidad.

Pero él me estaba (y acabaría) absorbiendo la vida...

Estaba por todas partes. Y yo ya no era yo, y la realidad se marcaba únicamente por las acciones de Nigel... Por el criterio de Nigel. Por su desenfrenada fantasía mórbida...

Si él me hubiera dicho entonces que me lanzara por la ventana, yo hubiera creído que era posible volar.

Pero yo le odiaba. Le odiaba con todas mis fuerzas.

Sé que es increíble, que leyendo todo esto pensarás que simplemente sentía cosas demasiado retorcidas por él... inconfesables, que era una obsesión. Él por mí, y yo por él.

Pero no es cierto.

Él era un peso asfixiante sobre mí. Un Íncubo, el íncubo de los cuentos susurrados de un convento del medievo... Me estaba robando la vida, mostrándome cosas horribles, iniciando un lento ardor en mis entrañas que me hacía gustar de ellas... haciéndome _desear más_. Siempre un poco más lejos...

Todo aquello era cómo una especie de interminable orgasmo, supongo. Salvo que yo no sentía ningún tipo de inclinación física hacia Nigel. Y no creo que Nigel tuviera sexo.

Quiero decir, que me parecía asexual. Sólo su Mal era cómo una penetración. Una interior, que era peor que cualquier clase de relación erótica.

Era una violación del alma, nada tenía que ver con el cuerpo.

Pero el hecho es que, fuera cómo fuese, de alguna manera me violaba.

Y yo era suyo, ¡suyo!. Furiosamente suyo. Y le odiaba, por ello, tanto...

Iba a decir "tanto cómo para matarle". Pero eso es demasiado estúpido, teniendo en cuenta cómo acabó todo.

Una espiral de condenación. Me había llevado casi a la locura, y seguro a la abyección.

Él era una pesadilla hecha realidad, en aquel internado se habían cumplido los sueños propios de los terrores de un niño. Monstruo, monstruo, monstruo.

Unos labios inexistentes, espectrales, sobre mi cuello, sobre todo mi cuerpo, por las noches...

Y la falta de energía por las mañanas; yo estaba exhausto, enfermo...

Nigel, fuiste mi azote en vida.

Y, una vez muerto...

¿Creías que no me daría cuenta, Nigel?. Vuelves a cada minuto. Te quedas quieto tras de mí. Observándome. Siempre observándome.

Me llamabas Jack. Y yo creo ya que soy Jack. Creo todo lo que tú dijiste, creería todo lo viniera de ti...

Ya no puedo más. No puedo más.

Por las noches, me sigues ahogando. Y no es extraño que la existencia espiritual de alguien cómo tú se haya transformado en la de un demonio.

Siempre lo fuiste, pero ahora has descubierto la verdadera _eternidad_. Estás en ella, y desde ella sigues manejándome cómo tú quieres. Y seguirás haciéndolo cuando yo muera. Porque tú y yo estamos condenados a estar juntos para siempre. En la _eternidad_.

Íncubo, me posees cómo quieres. Y a mí ya no me queda nada más por decir: _me rindo_. Soy tuyo, soy todo tuyo, Nigel. Y sé que puedes oírme, que estás a mi lado ahora.

Finalmente, soy tuyo, monstruo.

Firmaré, no obstante, cómo Alex Forbes esta última página de mi diario. Aunque en mis entrañas siento que _soy Jack, __necesito _despedirme del único alivio que ha podido encontrar mi mente, en este cuaderno... Con el nombre que me puso mi madre al nacer. Con el nombre del niño que un vez fui, inocente y despreocupado. Hasta que te conocí... y mis ojos se abrieron, por desgracia.

Lo que soy ahora ya no lo sé. Salvo que, sea lo que sea, _debo_ _ser_ tuyo.

Te siento en mí ahora, Nigel. No insistas, ya voy.

_Alex Forbes_

* * *

_Me ha encantado escribir este fanfic. Adoro la película y creo que mucha más gente ____debería escribir _sobre ella._ La relación enfermiza entre Alex y Nigel es demasiado maravillosa..._

_Espero que os haya gustado. Dejad un review, por favor, me encantaría.  
_


End file.
